


Consequences

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Warframe
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Awkward Romance, Death Fetish, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, NO DEATHS, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Teratophilia, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, death kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: A Tenno with an unhealthy sexual fixation on Stalker decides to risk her life in order to feed her desires. The assassin turns out to be willing - perhaps a little bit TOO willing - to indulge her fantasies.
Relationships: Tenno/Stalker (Warframe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. I Am Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend on Twitter who mentioned a horny dream about Shadow Stalker.
> 
> This began as a simple short smut fic, and then I realised that I could make it far longer and more interested while still making it horny.
> 
> Just a forewarning and a clarification:  
> This obviously isn't a normal relationship dynamic, but it also isn't abuse or anything like that - just an incredibly awkward and inconsistent connection between two beings that really shouldn't be together in the long run. If you're looking for something completely comfy, this might not be entirely for you, but I'm also not going to take it down a dark path.

Niya simply sat. Sat and waited, perched atop a Grineer crate with her Limbo a mere few feet to her side. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the emptiness of the ship, the way that remnants of cloned souls gradually faded in the aftermath of her slaughter. Ordinarily, she would have never been so thorough, but this was about sending a message.

The thing was, when you sent a message, you had to be sure it went to the right person. Tonight was no exception. Her last encounter with the Stalker - or the Shadow Stalker, as he had been occasionally referred to following recent events - had been a violent one, and she didn't want to repeat the mistake of shooting first.

He would come to her, like he always did. Neither of them could help themselves, she understood that now. When Stalker's arm had first wrapped around her throat and his blade had pierced her Warframe's chest, the Tenno had understood exactly how he felt about her. It was a merciless obsession, a desire to kill her and her alone through whatever means were necessary. It had begun to drive her wild ever since in ways that few people could understand.

Even though Niya knew that it was wrong to _want_ somebody that had pledged to murder her, she couldn't help herself. Every one of their encounters had shown her another few moments of Stalker's hatred bringing her inches closer to death, often slashing his blade close enough to leave a scar on her skin for weeks afterwards. What had started as a fight for survival became an appreciation of skill had become something to look forward to. Now, it was almost like a twisted perversion of courtship.

She _craved_ it. She had always been a bit different to the other Tenno, even before the Zariman, and it had taken until Stalker's ascension to understand why. Nobody had ever come this close to finishing her off for good.

Niya wanted to tame Stalker. More accurately, she wanted to become _his_ , tame his burning desire to kill by replacing it with something more carnal. She couldn't explain why that feeling had manifested, nor why she wanted it so badly, but the pounding of her heart deep within her chest didn't lie. It was getting harder and harder to ignore her own cravings, especially the physical ones that would begin to grow whenever another one of Stalker's vague threats graced her inbox.

A gentle whisper cut through the air, and her eyes shot open, scanning the room for any sign of his tell-tale smoke. She had grown used to the slight smell of brimstone that followed every one of his teleportations, seeing it as a teasing taste of what was to follow.

 _Niya, there is no place to hide_.

The words formed in her own mind, like they were being spoken within her head. Without even thinking, the Tenno gently bit her lip.

_Their blood is on your hands. Did you really think there would be no repercussions?_

Under her breath, and taking great care to avoid making a sound, Niya found herself mouthing most of his sentence as the sharp hissing graced her ears.

That familiar smell of smouldering sulphur returned, and she saw a puff of smoke as Stalker materialised before her very eyes. As usual, he was standing tall brandishing the remnants of War, his entire being focused on the violence that was to follow. There was a grace to the sheer anger in how he carried himself, even without a face to read.

_“You shall not leave this place!”_

Tucking the small bag of Stalker Beacons behind her back, Niya took a deep breath in. The air had turned stuffy and hot, tainted with smoke, and it took some effort not to cough. “You’re here.”

A pause hung in the air as Stalker took in her vulnerable form, apparently having expected to see her armed and ready to fight. She couldn't blame him - most of the time, he would teleport in and find a Corinth Prime aimed at his skull.

“ _...What is this?”_

“This is a proposition. A good one.” Rapping her knuckles against her motionless Limbo, Niya considered heartbeat as her last, knowing full well that the killer could cleave her head from her neck in seconds. “About us.”

Stalker paused for a moment, lowered his head, and then swung War against the wall so hard that it the blade embedded itself in the ferrite panels. “ _You will not bargain your way out of the consequences._ ”

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, a slight flush pushed onto Niya’s cheeks as she saw the force behind the sword’s movement. It was equal parts terrifying and entrancing, and her mind began to wander onto the idea of Stalker’s muscular arms picking her up and-

“ _You’re stalling. Die._ ”

Losing balance on the crate and flopping forwards, Niya stumbled down onto the floor as War sliced through the space that her torso was inhabiting only a half-second before. She didn’t even have time to get off two breaths before the blade sank into the metal layers next to her, Stalker’s foot stomping inches from her face. There was no hesitation, just pure and unrefined hatred.

Niya felt her tongue run across her lips as she thought of just how _much_ he hated her. Ideas flooded her mind of all the things he could do with that focus redirected to something more carnal, and the ways that they could bring one another to a hateful ecstasy that only real enemies could create. Stalker was impossible to reason with and nearly uncontrollable - but she _loved_ doing the impossible.

“Let me explain my-“

“ _No._ ” Niya expected to be sliced in half then and there, but instead, she felt the hunter’s boot press down hard on her back. It hurt like hell, the heel digging into her skin and forcing her to try and look up past his ankles. “ _You are hiding something. Tell me.”_

She sucked some air in through her teeth, trying to ignore the stinging. “Or you’ll kill me?”

“ _I do not make deals with the guilty._ ” The pressure of his boot grew stronger as he applied more weight.

Niya wanted to say something complex, a breakdown of why he should listen to her and something smart to get him listening. However, the cocktail of chemicals that ran through her body dictated a very different response, once that came out of her mouth before it was even processed by her consciousness.

It was a simple breathy moan, unmistakably tinted with arousal.

Time seemed to stand completely still as her mind slowly caught up the situation, and it took her a good few seconds to understand why War wasn't already lodged through her spine. The weight of Stalker's boot lessened ever so slightly. Considering that she could have transferred back into her Limbo at any moment, he was probably extremely confused at how passive he was being.

The assassin brought his blade down a mere three inches from her head, the blade embedding itself in the metal sheets so hard that Niya flinched away from it. His foot returned to the flooring and he knelt down, meeting her prone form face to face.

After a few moments of his signature silence, Stalker's voice whispered out once more. “ _I do not understand._ ”

"Look, I'm not here to fight." The heat on Niya's cheeks grew stronger and her eyes darted across Stalker's crouching body, drinking in the sight and trying not to smother her own brain in fantasies. "I'm here to offer something as an alternative."

" _You cannot bargain for your innocence with material wealth_."

"Not wealth, myself. I'm offering myself."

Stalker fell silent again. She honestly thought that he was going to cave her head in right then and there, but he gently stood up instead, his hand letting go of War's grip and allowing it to stand on its own - embedded in the ferrite. “ _Get up._ ”

Scrambling to her knees and ignoring the pounding of her heart, the Tenno used the crate to hoist herself up, worried that her knees were starting to feel shaky. A thousand messages were being fired off to her brain, mostly ones that were purely there to feed her own carnal lusts, but she managed to set them aside. "Stalker, we've been doing this for a long time..."

Before she could finish the thought, his hand roughly gripped around her collarbone, making her jump in surprise. " _You are trying to offer a sexual arrangement. Pathetic. You cannot wipe away consequences with depravity_."

Something started to snap in Niya's brain as the ability to repress herself. This was the first time Stalker had actually slowed down and tried to speak to her, and _even now_ he was threatening her. Clenching her fists and throwing her inhibitions out of the window, the Tenno took a deep breath, then let her body do the talking instead of her brain.

"Shut up and stop talking." The bluntness made Stalker spine straighten for a moment, the only hint of an emotion other than hate she had ever seen him show. "I don't think you understand just how much I _want_ you. I'm a freak and I can't control myself, but I stopped trying a long time ago. Do you know what I do after we fight and you don't kill me?"

" _...train."_

"I go back to my ship, and I _masturbate_ until I can barely walk _._ And the whole time, I'm thinking of all the ways you could ruin my body with whatever's hiding under that suit." Ignoring her own shaky breaths and the slight wetness building between her legs, Niya grabbed Stalker's hand and moved it from her shoulder to the side of her face, gently pressing it against her cheek. "One day, one of us will kill the other, and I really hope I'll be the loser, because you have no idea how badly how much I need you. I've wanted nothing more than for you to use me up and cut me to shreds when you're done with me, because I'm just _like that_ and I can't change it."

His silence spoke volumes. Stalker was either completely stumped with how to reply, or was struggling with some internal conflict that she couldn't see for herself. His palm gently massaged Niya's cheek, but not lovingly - it was like petting an animal while lost in thought, devoid of any connection or meaning beyond the physical touches. Without a face to read, she was forced to count every thump of her rapidly-beating heart, hoping that the assassin wouldn't gut her right then and there. As much as the idea of Stalker's attacks excited her, they had to mean something - she had to _feel_ his disgust towards her.

Stalker tilted his head slightly, as if trying to consider her offer, and then took one stride towards the exposed Tenno. His arms slowly wrapped around her back, nudging her against the surface of his body in an intimidating facsimile of a hug. Pressed up against his chest, Niya was able to fully take in the height difference. He was easily a head taller than her, perhaps more.

" _Your sentence is death_."

“Death can wait." Pressing her head against him, Niya gently stroked her fingers across his stomach. "There's a lot we could do together between now and then."

"...f _ine_."

Before Niya could ask about what the single-word growl was supposed to imply, she found herself pressed against one of the crates, Stalker's left hand planted firmly on her shoulder. It was all so sudden, and she tried to stammer out something worth saying. "Are we... is...?"

" _If you tell me to stop, I will stop. There are lines that I do not cross."_

A hard swallow and a timid nod was all Niya could offer in response, the tornado of thoughts in her brain making it hard to think clearly. "...we're actually doing this..."

" _We are."_

 _"..._ then show me what I'll be working with."

Something on the surface of his pelvic area shifted, and the bio-organic skin began to glow red. Mass of glowing red _stuff_ snaked out, a substance Niya couldn't identify: the bright core of the matter formed a translucent red penis, or at least something shaped like one, which was framed by a number of smaller tentacles that each moved and bobbed like the petals of a flower. They gently swayed in the air, as if hungry for something - for her.

She was speechless. The mixture of surprise, disgust, and arousal created a three-way conflict in her brain, one that quickly vanished as she found herself spun around and bent over the crate behind her. The idea of that thing entering her body should have been horrifying, but the Tenno was surprised at how on-board she felt with the whole situation.

Realising that her uniform was still zipped up, Niya moved to undo it from the front, only to gasp in surprise as she felt a small snag below her rear. Turning to look at Stalker, she watched as one of his sharp fingernails cut right through the material, creating a widening hole that brought the cool against her skin.

"Wait, shouldn't we use lubricant, or-?"

One of the wet, warm tentacles stroked along her slit, shutting her up with a little peep of surprise. " _You will be fine._ " Niya felt his hands grip onto her hips, the sharp nails gently digging into her skin, and took a deep breath before turning back towards the wall ahead of her.

"...fine, ready when you are."

She hadn't really known what to expect from Stalker - he wasn't easy to read, and their only interactions had been violent ones, so she didn't know if it was right to expect a tender approach. Before she really had a chance to do anything herself, the first tentacle began its gentle strokes again, caressing her sensitive entrance like a hungry beast. Biting down on her lip and humming into her own mouth to avoid more moans, Niya wondered exactly how far this would go.

The Tenno didn't have to wait long before another of the tentacles joined in, then another, each one doubling the pleasure that she was already feeling. The way that they lapped against her skin, content to touch the very outer surface and leave her deeper nerves wanting, made her feel like Stalker was probing her - trying to judge her responses.

As a forth tentacle joined, she found herself gently groaning into her own arm, sinking into the rapid tingles and stings that were being sent from her rear to her brain. It felt like four independent tongues all fighting to enjoy her taste for themselves, adding an undertone of aggression to each movement. A couple even started to wrap themselves around her thighs, as if trying to hold her steady.

What made it even harder to endure was the fact that Stalker holding back: every time one of the tentacles rubbed all the way up or down her slit and flicked away to start the process all over again, Niya could tell that it was a deliberate slowness to draw it out. She understood what Stalker was doing: even now, he still couldn't stop hating her, so he was channelling that disdain into every painfully slow touch. A lot of force, but not a lot of speed.

The fifth tentacle proved to be too much for the Tenno, and the let out a tense moan, feeling her body beg for things that Stalker wasn't giving her. Every rub against her sensitive nerves was another nudge closer to the edge, but it was fading faster than he had decided to give it to her. Stuck in a kind of arousal limbo, she used one hand to reach below her body and try to pleasure herself, only for the assassin to slap it away and pin it to the table with his own talons.

" _You do not deserve it yet._ "

As the appendages continued their work and began to explore the lower half of her outer body for new sensitive spots to hit, Niya allowed a thousand thoughts to run through her head, fuelled by the pulses of gratification she was feeling. In her head, she could see Stalker completely ruining her, applying the full force of his unconditional hatred into a mixture of lust and disgust that she wanted so, so badly.

The pattern repeated for a while, Niya gradually growing more and more anxious as Stalker refused to indulge her further. Had she been wrong? Was he really not up to her expectations, or was he just toying with her, making her squirm? As much as she wanted to say something, the gradual experimental pokes and strokes of his multiple tentacles were making an impact, drawing more moans and groans from her lungs every time his movements took on a slightly different pace or direction.

Between breathy sounds, the Tenno managed to gather the air to speak clearly. "Is that... really all you can do?"

" _You want more."_

"Kinda, yea-" The last syllable turned into a whine as she felt something larger brush against her wet slit, pushing against the entrance while the tentacles worked to massage her soft skin. It was undeniably the cock that she had seen earlier, now fully straightened and ready for her body. Niya let loose a small whimper and a thirstful "Oh god..." as she realised just how large it actually was compared to what she had expected. Not _too_ big, thankfully, but Stalker clearly had other surprises she had yet to see.

The assassin was just as quiet as ever, barely even whispering as he adjusted where he was standing. Niya could feel the heat of his body grow slightly closer as her slightly weak legs got entangled with his own. Her body gave a few warm shivers as Stalker's hand caressed up the side of her stomach, brushing across her side like he was trying to feel for something.

Then, with little warning, he gripped onto her again and pushed inside, the strange phallic appendage making full use of its malleable shape to open her up with minimal resistance.

A few unsteady breaths escaped Niya's lungs as she tried to react to the way that Stalker's hips met her own, the fullness of her body catching her completely off guard. Like the tentacles, it seemed either pre-lubricated or naturally slick with some monstrous substance, something that made it even easier for him to pull back and repeat the motion before her brain had fully processed the first one. Gripping her hands around part of the crate that she was propped up on, she tried to hold herself steady, feeling a rhythm build up as her body began to accept the new arrival.

Mouthing off quiet curses between each gasp and moan, the Tenno felt those claw-like fingers dig into her skin again like ten tiny knives. She thought back to all the times Stalker had grazed her with his weapons, the scars that had been left as a reminder of their encounters. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a primal part of her brain began to hope that she would be receiving some more by the end of the night, if only as proof of what they had done.

"F-fuck, Stalker..." Niya had to pause before saying anything else, a sudden increase in the creature's speed leaving her out of breath. "...I knew you would... be good at this..."

He whispered something in response, his voice filling her head, but she couldn't decipher it clearly between the rapid stream of pleasure signals that were being crammed into her mind. Her eye caught sight of War, still stuck blade-side-down in the ground, and something about the weight of the weapon triggered yet another response in her brain. Stalker could have used this opportunity to snap her in half with his bare hands - for all she knew, death was only a few seconds away at any moment.

Between the gradually-accelerating thrusts of the man's hips and the way that his tentacles snaked across the rest of her body, Niya found herself struggling to think clearly. The pace of Stalker's movements was still deliberately slow, like he was trying to punish her by making her beg, and she was honestly prepared to do whatever it took for more of his attention. The sound of their bodies slapping together over and over again filled the storage room with an echo that fed itself back into her ears, emphasising just how real the situation was.

A sudden grunt from Stalker's mouth alerted her to a change in his rhythm - it was starting to fall apart, individual thrusts coming faster or slower than they should have been to keep the pace going. In place of his usual silence, individual breaths cut through the air, still sharp and drawn-out like whispered words. Even without being able to see him directly, Niya could feel the warm air on her back as he leant further forward, using his hips to apply more forceful thrusts inside her.

There was something animal-like about his approach, about the way that he tried to grip onto her body and exert himself based on pure hatred. His strength was making her entire body move, like he was pulling her directly onto his cock over and over again with as much strength as she could handle. Niya could feel the numb pain coming from her joints, but it was drowned in the constant cycle of thrusts and withdrawals that she was caught up in.

She expected to hit her orgasm first, but Stalker's restraint broke before her own. The sudden twitching inside her body and way that he switched to heavier, slower movements made her falter for a moment, and that was just enough time for Stalker's body to find the release it needed.

Niya was no stranger to sex, but when Stalker's seed entered her body, it was like being hit by a Grineer freight train. The sudden force involved - and the way that the strange phallus quivered and expanded inside her - brought out a gasp of surprise, one that quickly devolved into a low groan as she the heat and weight on her insides. The small tentacles continued to work away at the edges of her entrance, with more force, pushing her closer and closer to her own limit while Stalker's hands pressed down on her midsection.

From the assassin's mouth, if he had one at all, was a sound so guttural and primal that it made her heart stutter for a second. Overloaded with pleasure and still riding the high despite his thrusts slowing to a standstill, Niya gave in to her own desire and stopped holding back, feeling the warm glow of the semen in her body and the heat of Stalker's skin against hers as she tried to reach the breaking point.

It hit her before she even realised it was there. A furnace ignited in her belly and an electric heat spread across all of her limbs, stiffening her muscles as she cried out in surprise. The abruptness of her own climax made it impossible to form any words, and as soon as her muscles stopped tensing, she collapsed over the crate in a heap of sweating and quiet grumblings. Although she tried to shake her head to clear it away, it still took a full minutes for her brain to stop spinning in circles. 

Stalker had already pulled himself out of her by that point, but the Tenno still _felt_ full. Maybe it was the cum or the exhaustion in her muscles, but it took a lot of effort to stand up, her shaky knees only partially responding to what her mind wanted. She got to her feet and turned, assuming that her unexpected partner would have vanished in a puff of brimstone.

He was still there, only a few feet behind her. Even behind the emotionless helmet that served as his face, she could tell that Stalker was looking right at her: whether it was hate or something else, she couldn't tell. She was still horribly excited by simply being the thing he was focused on, and her body was already prepared for another round.

"Uh..." Dozens of suggestive flirts and other responses piled into her brain, but she couldn't think clearly enough to choose one. "...hi?"

" _Hmmm."_

 _"_ You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Openly exposed and still exhausted, she knew that there wasn't much she could do to save herself - if her horribly perverted brain even wanted her to live in the face of such an unusually appealing death. "At least let me see the face of whoever just fucked me."

A strange sound filled her ears, almost like a hushed chuckle from the assassin himself, but Niya wasn't able to tell where it had come from. Stalker reached up to his helmet, and for a second, she wondered if he was going to take it off: nobody she knew had seen the man's face, if he was even a man at all.

The lower half of the Warframe’s faceplate clicked and opened up, revealing a strange maw unlike anything she had ever seen. Black jagged teeth framed the outside of the new mouth, out of which a pale red tongue snaked out, licking the air like a snake would and extending far further than human biology would allow. There was no room for the kind of eyes that human beings had, nor was there any space for the being inside the suit to be a separate entity. Niya felt her heart skip a beat, any horror she was feeling crushed beneath a barrage of indecent thoughts - a lot of her childhood fantasies from her early teen years had just manifested themselves again.

" _I am Stalker._ "

Stalker wasn't a Tenno. Stalker wasn't even human. Stalker was a monster, and as much as she tried to quash the idea, seeing the proof standing before re-ignited some long-lost lusts in the pit of her stomach. She thought back to all of the dumb stories she had written in her own diary about being the bride of some horrific creature with abilities far beyond her own, whether she tamed it or _it tamed her_.

Ignoring the terror of such a creature, she took a few still-unsteady strides towards him, one hand gently coming to rest on his chest. "This is probably going to get me killed, but I have to be completely honest with you..."

The assassin cocked his head to one side, curious.

"...are you, uh... would you be willing to... you know what I'm saying?"

" _I do not._ "

Swallowing her pride - not that she had much left after what had just happened - Niya stroked her fingers down his upper chest towards his stomach, quietly humming as she spoke. "If you ever need a, well... a _lover_ , you can always-"

Stalker grabbed her wrist and held her hand in place, shutting her up with a tiny gasp. " _I have a responsibility to punish you for your crimes. I cannot ignore my duties."_

Niya's heart sank, and she took a deep breath, turning her head to get another look at War standing alone in the middle of the room. It would probably be the last thing she saw, if not the very same weapon what would kill her.

" _Your sentence is death. Unless._ "

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Niya tried to remember if Stalker had ever shown any leniency with the executions he doled out. "Unless what?"

" _Unless you would prefer to become mine. You might one day redeem yourself._ "

The Tenno's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She flapped her lower jaw for a bit as she tried to work out exactly what the implications of that offer were, then instinctively nodded, infatuated with the idea of being allowed to stay near Stalker more often. This didn't feel real, but he was right there in front of her, practically breathing down on her forehead. A series of mental images flashed through her brain as she pictures herself and Stalker doing this over and over again, becoming closer and closer with every passing night.

" _You accept?_ "

Still speechless, her nodding continued. There were countless things she wanted to say to him, but nothing was coming out of her mouth, and her brain was on fire with a mixture of confusion, continuing arousal, and a level of awkwardness that she hadn't felt in years. Reaching out to touch his face and admire the maw that had been presented to her, Niya gasped as she found herself pushed over to the side, landing against the floor with a heavy thump that sent a numb pain through her arm muscles.

Although she scrambled to get to her feet again, by the time she turned to look at Stalker, there was just a puff of black smoke and a little device set on the crate that she had been ravaged over. War had vanished, leaving the cut where the blade had been wedged only moments ago, and he didn't appear to be waiting in any other part of the storage room.

Niya took the item that Stalker had left in both hands and realised that it was one of his beacons, the kind that Baro Ki'teer sold for inflated prices at his market stand. Alongside it was a little scrap of paper containing the words _‘so summon me when you can't help yourself_ ' in scratchy, disjointed handwriting.

She took another look at her Limbo, as motionless and quiet as it had been when she first transferred out of it, and sighed. It was a sign filled with both concern and disbelief, but the mental image of seeing Stalker again broke through whatever worries she was mulling over.

Like it or not – and she did, she _really did_ – she was Stalker’s now. It was hard to argue with that point, either, considering how hard it felt to think of literally anything else.

Niya want to transfer back into her Limbo, but stopped before she could touch it. The Tenno glanced at the beacon in her hand, then back at the storage room around her, then back towards the beacon. Something began to simmer in her gut and a fire began to brew between her legs.

She activated the beacon, shoving any regrets deep inside the back of her brain and feeling a flutter in her chest at the idea of Stalker coming back. From the large pipes that hung from the room’s high roof, the monstrous assassin watched, satisfied that he had made the right choice.


	2. Unhealthy Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many presses of the beacon that Stalker gave her, Niya finally sees the assassin face to face once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't slightly messy, since it was written over quite a long period of time and not all at once. There were some days where I only added about 100 words to the document I was writing in.

Niya was pretty sure that the beacon didn't work. She must have pressed it well over a two hundred times in the past few days, and there wasn't even so much as a low-level radio frequency - Ordis had checked. If Stalker was expecting her to use it, then that dream was as dead as the beacon itself.

Tossing the useless sphere against the wall of her Orbiter, she winced at the loud thud it made on impact with the wall, half-expecting it to shatter and spray her with shards of whatever it used for a shell. Instead, it just clattered back to the padded flooring, rolling across the sloped surface like it was a chew toy for a Kubrow to chase.

Realistically, she knew that she should have just forgotten about it, but there was a pang of disappointment locked away in her chest. It wasn't that Stalker had _ignored_ her, just that he had... _given her hope_. It was like going to set up a new weapon plan in the fabricator, only to notice that she was missing half the parts: more upsetting than it reasonably should be, but still meaningless enough for her to know better than throwing a tantrum. Besides, being alone meant that she could go shirtless and relax on her own terms.

After a quick glance around to confirm that she was alone in her personal quarters, Niya pressed her bare spine against the cold wall and allowed her hand to idly drift down closer to her waist. She _hated_ that he wasn't here, but it was a confusing kind of hate, the sort that made her want to angrily pin him down on a comfortable surface and prove that he needed her as much as she needed him. No matter how she felt, though, there wasn't much she could do about it other than handle her frustrations in private.

The irritation was one thing, but the spike in her sex drive was another entirely. Niya could still picture the way that Stalker's arms drawing her into the perverse warmth of his chest, the raw hatred of the way his body moved as their hips slammed together, the undertone of whatever monstrous lust in his primal grunts and growls. He was a beast in every conceivable way, but every time she saw him, it grew harder to resist her own urges.

The waistband of her suit stretched ever so slightly as her hand entered under the fabric, brushing against the nigh-invisible hairs on her skin until it reached the sensitive nerves that she had been looking for. If she had been thinking clearly, Niya would have felt horrible shame over how often she did this, but she would worry about hating herself later. In the low light of her own room, it was easy to get lost in thought, and she pictured Stalker there, helping her along, telling her where to touch and how to move. She could see the imprint of her hand under the tight gear, but her brain imagined that it was _his_.

Niya knew she was obsessed, but if anything, that only spurred her on harder.

Her fingers were already hard at work by the time she couldn't stay silent, and between the slightly hushed moans that left her mouth, she was starting to treat Stalker like he was really there. It was only a few words here and there, but most of them begged for him - considering what the assassin _was_ , there was always a chance that he could somehow hear her.

Thinking of him wasn't enough. No matter how much care she put into the movements of the fingers inside her, it wasn't the same as what Stalker could probably do to her. He was a man - no, a creature - with the drive to dedicate his entire life towards the systematic murder of any Tenno he crossed. A being with so much raw aggression and restraint, constantly bouncing off one another to create an unpredictable aggressive personality, was the kind of thing that turned her knuckles white and her face bright red.

Sinking back into her own body heat and spreading her legs out a little further, Niya groaned again as her hand found a better way to proceed, working against her body and pushing an aroused fog into her brain. In the dim conditions, she could only really see her own body and a small section of the room itself: her heart beat faster and faster as she imagined that Stalker was there with her, watching from the shadows, pleased with how she was degrading herself over even the most basic of thoughts about him.

Warmth continued to push itself through her lower half as she felt her muscles tensing, preparing for the inevitable. There was no reason to delay it, but Niya found herself waiting anyway, hoping that her brain could come up with something to finally push her over the edge. She thought of Stalker approaching her, or maybe kneeling down beside her, placing his hand on her body, exposing the inhuman maw and elongated tongue as he made her whine under his touch.

" _You are mine, Niya_."

The assassin's voice echoed through her head, and with one last defiant shiver of her hips, she gave in. The sudden burst of white noise inside her pushed the Tenno's head against the solid internal wall, and she tipped her head back, letting out a moaned cry of pleasure at the mixing sensations up and down the length of her spine. Her legs didn't twitched violently as she came, and the arm that wasn't partially buried inside her body struggled to work out where it was supposed to be.

When the glow started to fade and the cold air of the ship washed over her again, Niya felt her pulse slowly de-escalate, and she withdrew her hand. It was slick and sticky, just as she had expected, but smelled more of shame than anything else. A nugget of regret formed in the back of her brain, but-

" _Your self-control is weak_."

He was standing above her, as if he had appeared from nowhere. The hint of brimstone that filled the room should have given it away, but her body was hardly in a state to think about it. Her heart froze for a moment as she tried to process how close he was, and for a moment, Niya completely forgot to breathe in. Even when she moved her lips to speak, nothing came out but a worried whimper.

" _Three days... how many times?_ "

Swallowing a bubble of spittle, she managed to mumble out a nervous reply. "How many times... what?"

" _How many times did you end up pleasuring yourself in my absence_?"

From behind the 'lips' of his mouth, black teeth slowly emerged, and Niya could swear that Stalker's body had grown slightly less defined. He didn't look quite like a Warframe anymore, more like a creature from some distorted nightmare. He was humanoid, but... _not_ , warped and lengthened more than he should have been. " _I wanted to watch you squirm at the thought of me coming back. You did not disappoint me."_

Getting herself upright despite her slightly weak and shaky legs, Niya steadied herself on the wall, feeling her face flush red at how much taller he seemed now. "I was waiting for you. I pressed the beacon over a hundred-"

" _I know. I saw every single alert it sent, but I want to make something clear to you_." Stalker loomed over her, his hand gently cupping her chin and tilting her head like he was inspecting some valuable urn. " _I respond to that beacon on my terms. Not yours._ "

It was almost impossible for her to know what to say, because everything fell apart when he was this close to her. Vivid flashes of what they had done during their previous encounter filled her brain, and she just wanted it to all happen again. Nestling her chin into his palm, Niya locked eyes with where his _probably_ were, putting on her best innocent smile.

"Well, now that you're here..." the last syllable trailed off, almost like a purr. "...what do you plan to do with me?"

Stalker's reply was a simple amused scoff. His sharp, claw-like nails pressed into her cheeks for a moment, framed by a familiar red glow that began to emerge across his lower half. There was absolutely no hesitation or awkwardness in his posture, just a pure, prime dedication to getting what he wanted. It was a strong reminder of just how intimidating he was, and Niya felt her confidence face as the space between her legs grew warm and wet once more.

This was part of the reasons she wanted him so badly. Yes, it was unhealthy, and yes, it wasn't normal, but the allure of Stalker's _otherness_ was really hard for her to ignore. Hatred for the Tenno was easy to find in the Origin System, but somebody who could actually back up that hatred was a rarity, and there were none as consistently willing to kill as the Stalker himself. Part of her didn't even really believe that she had somehow managed to reach this arrangement with him, and that he was just toying with her emotions so that he could behead her at a moment's notice.

Remembering that she was already shirtless, Niya quickly took Stalker's hand and began to pull him towards the comfortable raised mattress in the middle of the room which served as her bed. She had barely moved two feet before his own hand grabbed her wrist back, and he dragged her up against the wall, whispering all kinds of unknowable words into the air like they were his own thoughts escaping his head. She found herself pushed up against the surface like before, standing tall but still barely managing to come up to Stalker's upper chest.

" _I. Have. Needs._ " Each word was tainted with a frustration she remembered from their various spontaneous fights, the same kind of aggravation he showed when she managed to survive yet another assassination attempt. His eyeless face glared at her, tongue gently swaying in the air as if he wanted to say something else, but he fell completely silent.

The tongue pulled back into his head, and before Niya knew what was happening, Stalker had lowered his head kissed her. It wasn't a normal kiss, not by any stretch of the imagination, but more of a burnt touch that left a stinging sensation on her lips. His mouth, if she could even call it a mouth, barely moved, seeming to crack against the skin of what she used to think was a helmet. Stalker pulled away, but the moment she realised he was done, the Tenno pushed herself up and caught his face again, ignoring the way that the rage-filled heat made her eyes water in mild pain.

She was actually kissing him. It was highly uncomfortable, but she was _actually doing it_. As awful as it felt on her nervous system, there was something entrancing it, even as her brain began to fire off warnings at the way that her nervous system was starting to tingle in discomfort.

The moment they pulled away from one another, Niya tilted her head to match his own gaze - at least, her best assumption of where it was - and smiled. She could have said plenty of things in the moment, but it would just ruin the mood - she knew what she wanted to do, and this time, she wasn't going to let the assassin steal the moment from her.

"Don't hold back."

Stalker seemed almost startled for a moment, like he hadn't expected her to speak. " _What?_ "

"You were gentle last time, for a murderer." Her entire brain started to beg her to just accept Stalker's judgement, but her body saw an opportunity. "I have needs too, ones that _you_ are going to help me fulfill."

" _...gladly_."

Looking the monster's body over, Niya deliberately ran her tongue across the top of her teeth with a welcoming smirk. "You wanted to make me yours, so I'm yours. Let me see."

There was a pause as Stalker seemed to consider her offer, followed by the distinct red glow as his body began to form the phallic mass she remembered from their first 'meeting'. Niya reached out to touch it, but stopped when she felt something brush against her upper body. She pulled away just in time to witness numerous long streams of the familiar red mass erupt from his body, snaking out in various shapes and sizes as the beast let out a pained growl. 

Each one began to seek her out, tangling up her limbs before violently piercing themselves into various parts of the room and cracking the ferrite panels as if they were nothing. As soon as they had connected, the tentacles pulled taut at the same time, making her squeal as it lifted her off her feet and wrestled her body into a floating position, as if she was laying on nothing with her legs spread out slightly right in front of Stalker's waist.

He let out a sound that she couldn't read, some kind of grunted chuckle that felt more like a feral monster's expression of affection. Moving with an almost perfect silence, he planted himself up against her hips, allowing the glow to return once more as his lower body worked on forming the cock he needed.

After a moment or two to let her mind catch up, Niya tilted her head to match his own gaze - at least, her best assumption of where it was - and deliberately ran her tongue across the top of her teeth with a welcoming smirk. She could have said plenty of things in the moment, but it would just ruin the mood - she knew what Stalker was doing, and he no doubt knew that she wanted it.

The tendrils around her legs pulled tight again and moved her legs slightly further apart as Stalker settled between her thighs, the phallic formation finally settling into something recognisable as the glow began to even out. It looked different than last time, more carefully-planned, almost like Stalker had learned from her body. The prospect of such a thing made her already-slightly-wet Zariman Suit leggings a little more slick, and just like last time, it only took a single one of his sharpened nails to pierce right through the material.

The very end of his pointed, claw-like nail brushed against the sensitive skin between her legs, and it made her upper body shudder in a mixture of concern for her safety and unexpectedly strong arousal. With a single rough movement, he flexed his hand and pulled open a hole in the material, exposing her to the cold air just like he had back on the Grineer ship during their first _encounter_. It only took a moment for the finger's touch to be replaced by the warmth of his strange phallic creation, which pushed up against her skin like it was a body of wet, malleable gel.

Stalker's appearance had somehow become even more vicious in the darkness of the room's low light, his mask starting to crack apart and reveal a traces of red under the surface that shifted and warped to a pulsing rhythm. The mouth that had once decorated a small part of his 'face' was now starting to extend further, opening up the entire bottom of his head and revealing and endless darkness, featureless apart from the long tongue that still slid its way out of his maw.

" _I will not hold back, as you requested._ "

It, just like the translucent tentacles, had a life of its own. Stalker placed his clawed hands on her thighs and parted them slightly, letting the tongue work its way down to the base of her torso and gently stroke at the vulnerable spots underneath. The wet surface made an instant impression on her nerves, the tough and slightly bumpy surface pushing against the shape of her underside as it tasted her and tried to shape itself into an appropriate form.

Niya instinctively tried to close her legs out of muscle memory, only for the tentacles to snap them apart again with almost no effort. She wasn't scared - if anything, it was a reminder of just how much strength Stalker really possessed. He still wasn't giving it his all, though, and that was the part that annoyed her the most.

With a vicious yet calculated motion, Stalker's tongue started to lap more forcefully, targeting the exact centerpoint of her clit like a machine. The agonising slowness of how it moved wasn't helped by the constant reminders that she was webbed up by his bindings, which only loosened enough to prevent muscle cramps. It wasn't long before the unstoppable movements of the tentacles around her arms brought them together behind her back, tying them up as the beast continued to prod and poke away at her with an almost controlling attitude.

Stalker's hands moved down to her waist, coming to rest against the side of her stomach and keeping her suspended form still. She could feel the sharp points of his claws poking into her skin, just barely light enough to avoid drawing blood, and it made his control of the situation very, very clear. She almost felt a bit like a toy in his hands, not that it was anything to complain about. Each torturous motion of his tongue made her more and more desperate for Stalker to just _speed up_ and get things going.

" _You seem distracted_."

That amusement was back in his voice, dripping from every word like a thick coating. He wasn't making an observation, he was testing her. The tongue chose that moment to make its way inside, shivering slightly as it edges past her labia with an agonizingly slow grace. Niya couldn't stop herself from giving out a frustrated moan and trying to kick her legs out in protest, wanting more from the assassin than something so basic and boring.

Then she realised what he was doing. The jagged mouth across his helmet had curled into a smile, but one that was oozing with interest. He was doing this intentionally, holding back even more deliberate despite her asking him to let loose, and she could tell by the awkward way that he just stood there holding onto her.

If she wanted more, she would evidently have to get it herself. Swallowing another groan from the depths of her lungs, Niya tried to wiggle herself _towards_ the tongue as far as she could, aiming to trick it into pushing further inside faster and getting a proper momentum going. It was hard to speak, but she managed to gather up the air somehow, even as she felt the tongue slowly pulling back out of her with the same horrific lethargy that it had entered her with.

"Stalker..."

His response was instant. " _Tell me what you want_."

"I want... more..."

The very edge of his jaw curled even further, and the tongue released itself from her insides, hovering in the air. " _How much more?_ "

Niya didn't know how to answer, but she knew that this wasn't going to do it. She needed more of Stalker, she had to see what kind of raw power such a strong and determined being could hold. He had been upgraded, after all, forged into something far beyond the original Stalker even if his new master was no longer around to guide him. Upgrades meant power, and power meant a lot of _potential_.

"All of it."

Everything went still for a moment as she waited for Stalker to make his move, but she didn't have time to properly prepare. All of the gently-pulsating restraints around her limbs pulled tighter as she found herself held in place with even less five. Stalker's body seemed to shift and change before her eyes, and while she assumed it was just her brain malfunctioning at first, it quickly became clear that he beast was revealing more than she had bargained for.

Before her stood the lanky, yet hulking, eight-foot form of Stalker, his helmet cracking even further back to reveal the proper maw that he had been concealing. There was more than one tongue and countless teeth, framed with a collection of various glowing eyes that seemed to blend into one another like lights in a dark room. He was still humanoid, but judging by the way that various tentacles began to sprout from his skin - this time solid and fleshy, not the energy-like translucent ones - he was hardly anything close to a real human.

It looked like Stalker could murder her with a single thought, and that set off a flare in the back of her mind. Beneath Stalker's waist was the same cock that he had formed earlier, but it looked different now, glowing hotter. Taking up his position, he allowed it to slip inside her, and she immediately felt the difference compared to their previous encounter.

Whatever Stalker had done, it took effect instantly. His thoughts filled her mind as his shaft made its way into her body, and for all she knew, she was being given a raw feed of what he was thinking. It was far too much, but before she had a chance to stop him, Stalker was already begin to pump away with a toothy grin as multiple new tongues gently licked across her lower body.

" _You taste like the filthy traitor you are, Tenno. You wanted to be mine, and that's what you'll become._ " The words weren't being spoken to her, but _placed_ in her from Stalker directly, filtered through whatever Sentient upgrades still remained in his body. They were reacting with her own Void energies in an incredibly bizarre way, no longer contained to a normal humanoid form, and it felt like every inch of her skin was being played with, tenderly and lovingly stroked by a thousand caring hands. " _But not yet, you are not prepared._ "

Niya's heart began to beat faster as Stalker began to drive himself slightly deeper, his finger-claws pressing against her flesh and making her cry out in surprise. His body and the many tentacles that had sprouted from it were working in tandem, curling over her and holding each limb stead as his thrusts continued. The whispered breathing that she had come to know was gradually being replaced by snarls of desire mixed with anger, and her brain struggled to see him as anything more than a predator. Considering the amount of Tenno he had slaughtered, that wasn't even wrong: there was no way she could tame this beast, but then again, maybe she didn't really _want_ to.

It was strange. She could feel him inside her, the way that his cock - or whatever it really was - morphed against her insides like it was trying to perfectly fit inside. It should have felt tender and gentle, but there was nothing of the sort behind Stalker's rapid, bestial movements as he slammed himself against her, occasionally using the tentacles to tug at her body if she started getting too comfortable. The glowing phallus was _crammed_ into her, and for the first time, she felt utterly full on the inside: every time it withdrew and made another advance past her lower lips, it would ignite every vulnerable point on the way.

The tongues and winding tentacles slathered across Niya's upper body and made their way to equally sensitive spots, most settling around her nipples while others decided to explore on their own. Even with the obvious restraint he was showing, that didn't make him any less appealing to her, and the warm, burnt air of his heavy breaths had started to fill the room. From inside his maw, one of the tongues licked across his bottom lip with a clear hunger, and he put more force into his own hip movements. With no way to grip into anything but the various tendrils that were holding her up, Niya groaned and felt her toe muscles curl, with her brain daring her to beg Stalker for something more.

This was still vanilla, more or less. She knew that Stalker could do so much more, _make her_ _do_ so much more, but he wasn't. Even as his pace and pattern changed, becoming harsher and less controlled with every twitch of the malleable cock inside her body, Niya was well away that he had been holding himself back. She just didn't know how to _get it out_ , especially when she was tied up like this.

And then it hit her. She was a Tenno, the thing he hated most. It took her a second or two to gather her thoughts, since every new thrust sent her mind off-course again, but she knew that she might be able to coax something more out of him. Feeling her hips start to shake and her leg muscles start to twitch against the grip of the various appendages that had broken from the surface of Stalker’s body, she did her best to get her breathing on track, fighting against the warmth that was starting to build in his waist and slowly spread throughout the rest of her body.

Holding back an urge to just cry out and let it happen, Niya put on her best taunting voice and managed to overcome the sweaty, messy pleasure she was feeling to deliver one quick, breathy sentence.

"I expected better... from such a good fighter."

Stalker changed instantly. Baring his teeth - or what were _supposed_ to be teeth - he roared at her and allowed his tentacles to swarm over her like a pack of snakes, constricting across her stomach and snapping her arms together like a set of handcuffs. Niya felt a pang of fear in her chest as she noticed another glow coming from beneath his waist, the same kind of red tint that came with the phallus, and she understood exactly what he was doing.

" _You do **not** get to tell me what to do."_

Niya went to reply, but one of the tendrils wrapped itself around her mouth, pulling taut enough to effectively gag her. The rest resumed what they had already been doing, but in a much more rigid way - there was even less slack than before, and the way that they each coiled across her body made it hard to breathe properly. With one last grin at her, Stalker allowed one of the tentacles to cover her eyes as well, blinding her to the outside world.

And then, she felt the second phallus next to the first. As much as she wanted to protest it, she was so, _so ready_ to see what Stalker could do. With no real time to prepare, she tried to get another few heavy breaths off, just in case the wind was about to be knocked out of her. There was a loud growl, a hungry bark of rage from Stalker's own mouth that seemed to echo throughout the room, and Niya was mentally prepared for whatever he was about to do.

The last thing she expected was falling flat on her back as the tentacles gently flopped off her, dissipating into the air the digital constructs in a Cephalon's datascape.

Everything was quiet.

She hadn't managed to finish, and neither had he. It took a second for that to sink in, and although she tried to feel bad about it, there was a much more urgent problem deep between her legs. Her entire body craved the satisfaction of what Stalker was about to do, the demonstration of the next stage of his 'evolution', but a glance around confirmed that he simply wasn't there. All that remained was the faint smoke of his departure and the burnt smell that followed in his wake. Even with the heat still spreading through her body, Niya shivered slightly at the chilly air, cursing to herself for letting him get away.

"Stalker?"

No response. He was gone - probably still watching, but gone. The aching muscles inside her body wanted him back, but she didn't know if it would even work. With another quiet gasp, she reached down between her legs and began to softly touch herself. It wasn't the same, and even when her fingers found their mark, she was still silently hoping that he would come back and finish what they had both started. Arching her spine and trying to picture what it would have looked like, what it would have _felt_ like, she quickly found herself moaning into the silent air as her hand tried to satisfy the urges that had been left unfulfilled and achingly strong.

Stalker's voice reverberated in her head. " _You are not prepared._ " He was planning something, and even if she had somehow disrupted that plan, a small part of her hoped that he would still be back for her. Another, larger part of her hated that she had ruined the moment, but that didn't stop her orgasm from hitting exactly how she had expected, knocking the wind out of her lungs and reducing her quiet mutterings to a long, tempered whine.

She wanted Stalker to prepare her, whatever it took. She was ready for it.

The moment her leg muscles managed to calm themselves and the strength returned to her arms, Niya was already up and reaching for the beacon on the floor, ready to try pressing it again.


End file.
